WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018)
The February 20, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on February 20, 2018. Summary In the final first-round matchup of WWE Mixed Match Challenge, the fantasy team of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair reigned supreme over Apollo & Nia Jax, setting up the post-match humiliation of Titus Worldwide. Even before the match began, Nia was visibly annoyed by the “encouragement” being voiced relentlessly by Titus Worldwide's Titus O’Neal & Dana Brooke. Moments after the bell sounded, when The Glorious Superstar was unable to properly execute a celebratory Flair Strut, The Queen stopped the match to enter the ring and show her partner how it's done. Roode and Apollo then started things off with an explosive back-and-forth, but when Roode was perhaps caught a bit off-guard by Apollo's explosive nature, Flair asked to be tagged in, and the women took over. During a subsequent showdown between The Queen & The Irresistible Force, Nia's frustration quickly mounted when she caught Dana Brooke making several attempts to interfere with her efforts to fight the SmackDown Women's Champion. When Roode and Apollo reentered to once again battle it out, The Glorious One gained an advantage, and Nia was forced to join the fray to break up a pin. Moment later, as Roode lifted his knee to stop Apollo's assault in its tracks, Charlotte managed to drop Nia off the ropes. The Queen then followed up with a Moonsault on Nia as Roode hit the Glorious DDT on Apollo for the huge three-count. Despite his impressive triumph, Roode still couldn't manage to get his “Woo” down in the aftermath, but the more interesting post-match moment occurred after “The Robe Warriors” left the ring. The defeated Jax took the mic and proceeded to tell off Titus Worldwide for their constant disruptions since the start of WWE MMC. As it turned out, perhaps Apollo agreed. For when he went down to the canvas to retrieve Titus’ jacket, he (inadvertently?) assisted his perturbed partner in tripping Titus and sending him crashing down to the canvas. In response, Dana launched a counterassault on Nia, only to find herself flattered by an earth-shattering Samoan Drop. Both Nia and Apollo then exited the ring, as Titus O’Neal and Dana were left humiliated in the ring. Despite the commotion, the “Robe Warriors” moved one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Girl Up. Apollo & Nia Jax earn $10,000 for their charity Susan G Komen. Results ; ; *Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair defeated Apollo & Nia Jax (w/ Dana Brooke & Titus O'Neil) in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge First Round Match (10:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).1.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).2.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).3.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).4.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).5.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).6.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).7.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).8.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).9.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).10.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).11.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).12.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).13.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).14.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).15.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).16.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).17.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).18.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).19.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 20, 2018).20.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #6 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #6 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #6 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results